De Uchihas, Comentarios Y Yukatas
by KataWp23
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke deciden pasear por la aldea, más Sarada requiere un yukata para el proximo festival, por lo que la pelirrosa esta decidia a encontrar el indicado para su niña, ignorante de la furia de su esposo por los comentarios que rodean a su familia. - Eres malo, teme. - Usuratonkachi. One-shot.
Hola, regresé. Como se habrán dado cuenta, sólo publico los fines de semana, ya que la mayoría de las historias las escribo entre semana en un momento de locura total. Espero que disfrutan este capitulo, por favor, dejen un review, ya saben que si no hay uno es como si nunca hubiesen leido el one-shot. Por tanto, un simple "me gustó" me permitira saber lo que debo o no cambiar. Saludos, Kata.

* * *

La gente los observaba al caminar en la aldea, como si estuvieran rechazando la relación que tenían, murmurando a sus espaldas. Sasuke no se consideraba una persona que se dejara afectar por ese tipo de comentarios, ya que ninguna de esas personas lo conocía en realidad, podía contar con la única mano que tenia a las personas que consideraba importantes. Pero le enojaba de sobremanera que Sakura fuese blanco de las críticas, con toda la ayuda que les brindaba día a día en el hospital, salvando vidas, curando enfermos y buscando curas de patologías de las que el mundo se había olvidado.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que comentarían sobre su hija, esa que iba señalándole cosas a su esposa preguntándole que eran. Sabia que a la ojiverde le afectaría saber que los aldeanos no toleraban a su bebé.

\- Mami, ¿qué es eso? - la pelinegra señaló un puesto cerca de allí.

\- Esas son yukatas, cariño - le respondió mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos-. Pronto será el festival de verano, quizás debamos encargarte uno. ¿Qué piensas, Sasuke-kun?

\- No seria una mala idea - dijo el aludido mirando la tienda-. ¿Cuántos días faltan?

\- Casi unas dos semanas - la pelirrosa miró a la niña-. Te traeré para que te tomen las medidas.

\- O podrías llevarla ahora mismo - la voz de Ino Yamanaka exaltó a su esposa, que la vio llegar con Inojin de la mano-. A menos que quieras ver lo guapo que quedará mi Inojin con su yukata primero que Sarada-chan.

\- Oh, esperame aquí, cariño - el Uchiha se sorprendió al verse con las bolsas de compra en la mano-. Bien, bebé, escogeremos el yukata más lindo que tengan.

Y así, Sasuke Uchiha fue abandonado por las dos mujeres que caminaban casi corriendo para llegar a la tienda lo más rápido posible. Suspiro negando con la cabeza, su esposa definitivamente era competitiva y salia a relucir aún más cuando tenia a su rubia mejor amiga al lado. Decidió entonces sentarse un rato a esperar, lo cual sabia tomaría muchísimo tiempo, Sakura tenia el extraño gusto de vestir a su hija de color rojo, como si fuera una copia suya y tratara de hacerla resaltar. No era que le importara demasiado, ella se veía adorable cuando su madre la arreglaba en las mañanas, como una muñeca de porcelana con la que debías ser cuidadoso para no dañarla. Además, esos seguían siendo colores de su clan, cosa en la que no había caído en cuenta hasta que Kakashi se lo dijo en una de sus tantas reuniones de los hombres del equipo siete los viernes en la noche.

Estaba viendo a través del vidrio de la tienda como su mujer le enseñaba a su hija diferentes tipos de yukatas, todos ellos en tonalidades rojas, y la niña sonreía encantada mientras tocaba la tela de algodón. Por otra parte, Ino estaba comenzando a exasperarse al ver como Inojin, una copia muy exacta de su reemplazo solo que rubio y de ojos azules, le daba poquísima importancia a las elecciones de su progenitora. Regresó la mirada a su familia, para ver a Sakura y a Sarada mirar un yukata con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Era de color rojo brillante, casi escarlata, flores de color amarillo en la parte inferior combinadas con pequeños peces del mismo color y un obi de color amarillo completaba la vestimenta. La niña se lo señaló a su madre y ella le pidió a la dueña de la tienda que le tomara las medidas a la niña para realizarle ese diseño. Definitivamente sus mujeres tenían un bien ojo para la ropa.

\- Es ella, ¿no? - su hilo de pensamiento se perdió al oír la exclamación de la mujer que estaba a pocos pasos delante suyo-. Es la mujer que se caso con ese desertor Uchiha.

\- Si -escucho con furia contenida como otra mujer le respondía-. Pobre Sakura-san, ha tenido que hacer algo muy malo en su anterior vida para terminar con ese demonio. No entiendo como siquiera pudo pensar en traer al mundo a la peste de ese hombre. Esa niña será la desgracia de la aldea.

\- No se atrevan a comentar esas cosas - el pelinegro le habló desde su puesto con el Sharingan girando furioso en su ojo derecho-. Ustedes no saben nada. ¿Soy claro?

\- Lo-lo sentimos, Uchiha-san - comento una temblando de miedo-. No volverá a oír a hablar de ello, ¿verdad, Rika?

\- Por su-supuesto, Moa, no volverá a ocurrir. Si nos disculpa - esa mujer tomo del brazo a la otra y se alejaron a pasos agigantados.

\- Eres malo, teme - vio a Naruto sentarse a su lado y dejar una bolsa llena de ramen instantáneo en el suelo.

\- Usuratonkachi - le respondió recostándose del todo en el respaldo de la banca con su ojo visible de color negro-. No pienso permitir que insulten a mi familia y menos cuando estoy escuchándolo.

\- Pues... tienes razón , dattebayo, pero no creo que esa sea la manera, ya sabes que...

\- ¿Crees que dejaré que Sakura se entere de las habladurías de esa gente? - lo interrumpió buscando con la mirada a la aludida-. Prefiero perder mi otro brazo y dejar que esas personas me repudien a mi, pero jamás aceptaré que se digan esas cosas de mi esposa y de mi hija.

\- Sasuke - el orgullo en la voz del rubio era inconfundible-. Has cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste de la aldea hace cuatro años. Ahora eres todo un hombre, incluso esposo y padre. Creeme que si me hubiesen dicho hace seis años que estaríamos así, no lo creería, dattebayo.

\- Hmp, sigues siendo un dobe, Naruto - le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Lo encontramos, Sasuke-kun - su esposa caminaba hacia él con Sarada dormida y apoyada contra su hombro-. Es perfecto, de color rojo y tiene un obi...

\- Sakura - la llamó, impresionado de la belleza de la madre de su hija.

\- ¿Si? - pregunto un tanto sorprendida por la mirada que le daba el pelinegro, llena de amor y ternura, esa que estaba reservada para la intimidad que disfrutaban sus cuerpos.

\- Volvamos a casa - se levanto y rodeo su cuerpo con su brazo y aún sosteniendo las compras-. Te veré luego, dobe.

\- Teme - se despidió el futuro hokage acercándose a una muy redonda Hinata y un hiperactivo Boruto que venian llenos de compras.

\- ¿Que hemos dicho de las groserías, Sasuke-kun? Si Sarada las escucha y comienza a decirlas, te juro por Kami que...

\- Otro.

\- ¿Otro? - repitió confundida.

\- Otro bebé, debemos darle a Sarada un hermano.

\- ¿De verdad? - la ilusión en los ojos verdes de su esposa lo hicieron carcajear, olvidando el tema de los aldeanos.

\- Tal vez tengamos suerte y sean dos.

\- Oh, cállate, Sasuke-kun.

Allí va la familia Uchiha, esa que había desaparecido hace casi veinte dos años, esa que se esta reconstruyendo poco a poco en Konoha.


End file.
